monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Habit Relapse
Bad Habit Relapse (Formerly Bad Habit) is a monster truck driven by Joe Sylvester out of Canfield, Ohio since 2006. In that span, he became one of the most successful monster truck drivers, setting records and winning championships. After 2014, Joe stepped away from monster trucks to focus on CORR racing full time. Then the Bad Habit chassis from 2009 was sold and was turned into Quad Chaos. History * 2006 - Bad Habit is created from Tim Tesmer's old Carolina Crusher. * 2009 - A new Bad Habit chassis is built. * 2010 - A Cadillac clip Bad Habit debuts. Later that year, Joe broke the monster truck jump World Record. *2012 - The truck debuts a new Cadillac Escalade body. Bad Habit is featured in Monster Truck Destruction as a Dodge. * 2013 - Joe wins the Monster Jam Young Guns Shootout and competes in the World Finals. Later that year, Joe breaks the jump record once again, running a Dodge body, compared to his usual Escalade. At Montreal, Joe ran a Ford F-150 bed cap bodied Bad Habit sponsored by Le Roi Du Camion. * 2014 - Due to a busy schedule with both driving Monster Trucks and CORR racing, Joe teamed up with 2Xtreme Racing. The body was changed from a Cadillac Escalade to a Ford Expedition run on the old Scarlet Bandit chassis. * 2015 - Joe stepped away from Monster Trucks to focus more on CORR Racing. Bad Habit is sold to Aaron Cain and turned into Quad Chaos. * 2016 - Joe would later return to driving monster trucks as a fill-in driver. He has also stated that he has no plans on bringing Bad Habit back nor return to full time monster truck competition due to his busy schedule racing CORR racing. * 2019 - Joe announces his return to full time competition by 2020, in a new truck called High Octane, however, at the SEMA show, he revealed a new Bad Habit Truck, sponsored by his coffee brand High Octane. The new Bad Habit's full name is Bad Habit Relapse, in reference to Joe's relapse to monster trucks after years away from his own. * 2020 - Joe and the truck will be main competitors at the Monster X Tour, and they will also do their return to Monster Jam in June 2020. The truck makes its competition debut on January 24th 2020 in Madison, Wisconsin. World Finals Appearances *2013 - Joe Sylvester (YGS: Joe Sylvester) (wins the YGS) *2014 - Joe Sylvester Gallery Badhab206a2.jpg|Bad Habit as it originally appeared. badhabit.jpg|Bad Habit 2006-2007 Dscf6269.jpg|Bad Habit 2008-2009 badhabitchevy.jpg 3ff217c7-f5d8-4fcd-8cdf-42e3a0e45ed1.jpg|Bad Habit 2010 Screenshot_2018-07-20-01-42-23.png Bad-habit-world-record-jump04.jpg|Joe Sylvester breaking the Monster Truck World Jump Record in 2010 fec5da2c-5d19-4e6b-951b-c6d24888009d.jpg|Bad Habit 2011 12366192_1068493523203161_2104391422980140371_n.jpg Screenshot_20190417-160859.jpg|Cancelled 2012 render 217199_190607964318525_6417578_n.jpg|2012 Original render 60335add-1763-42c5-ac76-8220c2bb6d69.jpg|Bad Habit 2012 badhabit2.jpg 20130626 web monster.jpg|Bad Habit 2013 badhabit2013.jpg Screenshot 20190321-150910.jpg IMG 3612.PNG|Le Roi Du Camion sponsored Ford Bad Habit IMG 3611.PNG 1619162_843899995658761_2963090372269402491_n.jpg KMC2-Bad-Habit-Truck.jpg|Bad Habit 2013, the last one on Joe Sylvester's chassis 1044270_399367433514646_665408261_n (1).jpg|Ironically, both trucks pictured (Screamin' Demon in the background) would end up being owned by Aaron Cain Screenshot 20190321-154039.jpg Screenshot 20190321-154027.jpg a7a7acfc-0e67-4b2a-8f9c-be7ccd9f2bc8.jpg|Bad Habit 2014, under 2Xtreme Racing. 7b9a8f36-c1e8-4265-a48b-7163b5d4e075.jpg|Ditto 2014 0308Toledo MJ-7pm0446.jpg Screenshot_20190320-200837.jpg|At the World Finals 15 10489879_1438303983120209_7446365340877852279_n.jpg|Bad Habit after it was sold 969747_627628053914394_1974024562_n.png|In Monster Truck Destruction IMG_7311.jpg|Bad Habit Relapse at SEMA 2019 DSC02792.jpg|Bad Habit at the Sema Show 20200130_101042.jpg|Bad Habit Relapse at its official competition debut 81219166_2406977646079784_1642982452811005952_o.jpg ______________________________000-vlcsnap-2020-02-14-20h45m45s879 (2).png|Bad Habit Relapse at Agusta Georgia 2020. Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Trucks Category:World Record Holding Trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Bad Habit Racing Category:Trucks that debuted in 2006 Category:Monster Truck Mafia Category:Ford Trucks Category:Dodge Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Revived Trucks